mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Please do not make more than one order at a time. You may order as many Items as you wish per order. Ckeck out the Expiry Page for more info on your order. If you do not know how to order, please see the ordering page. ---- Airsoldier I Would like one rank 5 starter pack! 14:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Mln name seemefly That will be 100 clicks can you pay that?-- 16:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) do you want 5 free red flowers?-- 16:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes I can pay that what do you want me to click on? Yeah I also want 5 free flowers. 21:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) tilmangoins :I still owe you your ten clicks; where should I put them? Ajraddatz Talk 01:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I didn't realize, but on the club magazine modules would be nice. I need red bricks. Thanks Tilmangoins (talk 02:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Click on the one with the BLUE background if you don't mind, I have some coming on the others, and don't want the module to reach it's limit before I can gather the bricks. I'm off to nightclass for a few hours. Tilmangoins (talk 22:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin 12 Solar Power Cells sgt_griffin what's your mln? 00:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) it's sgt_griffin ok im georgeeric999 ill send you a friend request.. 00:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) OK The clicks go to my may pop purple popper. 00:51, February 2, 2010 (UTC) How many again?? 4? sure. 00:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) done. 4 clicks to your may pop purple popper module. Thank you for shopping at the Official Store! 01:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) your welcome. how many clicks is it for 1 engine? i guess so ill get you one. how bout i get you 2 and you give me 2 clicks? Also, i would suggest getting a signature (see above for details) 01:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) sure thing for the engines and signature. OK great! 01:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) so what will the 2 clicks go to? may pop-The prehistoric fern requires more clicks to grow a brick :( If your willing to pay 3 more (and ill give you some other items worth the 3 extra clicks) then they would go to fern... 01:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) sure thing. so i'll click your prehistoric fern 5 times for 2 engines and some other stuff 5 clicks clicked. do you know if there are any Star Wars networkers?? just asking. Unfortunately, there are none... 01:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) too bad :( SSgtGriffin i need at least 5 clicks on my stunt track module, rank 1. thanks!! mln = sgt_griffin OK soon. 5 clicks to prehistoric fern!!!! 02:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) sure thing. are you out of clicks? almost but my brother isn't. 02:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC)\ ok, i clicked 5 times on your fern. SSgtGriffin this will be my last request for the week. i'd like 100 thornax for free. thanks. mln = sgt_griffin --> add me {b}{font color=red}SSgtGriffin{/font}{/b} 02:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ok. this will take a bit. 02:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) that's okay. i can wait. you can send me 50, it doesn't matter actually i'll cancel the order. just get me 6 nitros for 2 clicks instead I gave you 100 thornax. The race track module clicks will be on hold--i don't have that car. 02:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ok. remember you owe me 5 clicks on that module. how'd you get 100 so fast? I have 4000 thornax. Um I may click but id really like 10 clicks for the thornax please? you don't have too...but... 02:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) sure but i only have 9 clicks left right now. on the fern, right?? yep-give 5 now, 5 later. 02:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) gave 5. is it okay to ask for a rank 3 starter pack?? :Not now please you don't have any more clicks. 02:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ok. probably next week then. well, i gave you the other 5 clicks for your fern. SSGTGRIFFIN 03:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin hello. i'd like 6 tires for 1 click. thank you. mln = sgt_griffin SSGTGRIFFIN 03:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ok it will take me 1/2 hour because i need to read a bit. 03:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ok. thanks for the stuff. i hope it's not tiring you out. you can forget about the rank 3 starter pack, i don't need it. SSGTGRIFFIN 03:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) well that's it for now. i'll let you rest for the rest of the week. oh and what do you need me to click? SSGTGRIFFIN 03:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) If its one click only-then click ajr38's alien egg module. 04:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ok. thanks. :) SSGTGRIFFIN 04:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) whoa, he's rank 10. � SSGTGRIFFIN 04:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) yep. im almost rank 9. just need 2 more shield blueprints and 48 grey bricks (ill get 1 per day) 04:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) whoa that's tough. i'm already having trouble in rank 3. SSGTGRIFFIN 04:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I gave you a couple of clicks on your tire grower, I can't click your racecare thing because I don't have the racecar. Tilmangoins (talk 04:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks. do you need any clicks?? SSGTGRIFFIN 23:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) TheA987 I'll buy: 1 Stone Golem and 6 tires -- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 05:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) click my element mod once and I will send you the tires but Ajr will need to send you the stone gollum-- 05:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ronaldo23 Rank 8 Starter pack please. You'll have to wait for ajr or joeman because i am busy right now (got to go to school) 13:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) tilmangoins Hi, I would still like to order 30 red flowers for 10 clicks. This is the same order as above, not a new order. Tilmangoins (talk 15:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok click my soundtrack module please-- 16:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Done... 10 clicks on Joeman200's soundtrack module. I sent you a friend invite, too. I was getting in to the song, btw. Tilmangoins (talk 22:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) cool...maybe ill check the song out. 22:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I would like all your space full cells send me the items and ill give you the clicks -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 00:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) You sure? I have 25...please state a specific amount just to be sure. Im georgeeric999 all clicks to fern (up to 75) then the rest to may pop. 00:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin hey, my brother needs a Millstone and 6 Beavers for 10 clicks. his MLN is general_bgw. thanks. User:SSGTGRIFFIN/sig 01:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) how about i mail you the stuff and you mail it to your brother-my friendslist is kind of full right now. Click my prehistoric fern. 01:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) sure thing, clicked already. oh and how come my sig looks weird? User:SSGTGRIFFIN/sig 01:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC)